1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for facilitating remote communications access to a multiple location private network within a telecommunications network. More particularly, the present invention relates to an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) application for providing multiple location networking capabilities to remote callers accessing a private network from an off-network location.
2. Acronyms
The written description provided herein contains acronyms which refer to various communication services and system components. Although known, use of several of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of the written description herein, acronyms will be defined as follows:
10D--10 Digit Trigger PA0 AC--Authorization Code PA0 ATG--Alternate Trunk Group PA0 AIN--Advanced Intelligent Network PA0 CCIS--Common Channel Interoffice Signaling PA0 CCS--Common Channel Signaling PA0 CDN--Called Number PA0 CGN--Calling Number PA0 CENTREX--Central Exchange Service PA0 CO--Central Office PA0 CPN--Calling Party Number PA0 CPR--Call Processing Record PA0 DID--Direct Inward Dialing PA0 DLN--Dialed Line Number PA0 DRS--Data and Reports System PA0 EO--End Office PA0 ISCP--Integrated Service Control Point PA0 IXC--Interexchange Carrier PA0 LATA--Local Access and Transport Area PA0 LCS--Local Calling Scope PA0 MF--Multi-Frequency PA0 NANP--North American Numbering Plan PA0 NPA--Number Plan Area PA0 NXX--Central Office Code PA0 ORN--Office Route Number PA0 PBX--Private Branch Exchange PA0 PIC--Primary Interexchange Carrier PA0 POP--Point of Presence PA0 PRI--Primary Rate Interface PA0 PTG--Primary Trunk Group PA0 PSTN--Public Switched Telephone Network PA0 RAF--Remote Access to Facilities PA0 RI--Route Index PA0 SATG--Second Alternate Trunk Group PA0 SCE--Service Creation Environment PA0 SCP--Service Control Point PA0 SMDR--Station Message Detail Recording PA0 SMS--Service Management System PA0 SS7--Signaling System 7 PA0 SSP--Service Switching Point PA0 STP--Signaling Transfer Point PA0 TAT--Termination Attempt Trigger PA0 TCAP--Transaction Capabilities Applications Part PA0 TG--Trunk Group PA0 TN--Telephone Number
3. Background and Material Information
In recent years, a number of new telephone service features have been provided by an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN). The AIN evolved out of a need to increase the capabilities of the telephone network architecture to meet the growing needs of telephone customers. The AIN architecture generally comprises two networks, a data messaging network and a trunked communications network. The trunked communications network handles voice and data communications between dispersed network locations, whereas the data messaging network is provided for controlling operations of the trunked communications network.
An illustration of the basic components of an AIN architecture is shown in FIG. 11. As shown in FIG. 11, Service Switching Points (SSPs) 64-70 are provided for sending and receiving data messages from a Service Control Point (SCP) 56 via Signaling Transfer Points (STPs) 58-62. The data messages are communicated to and from the SSPs 64-70 and the SCP 56 along a Common Channel Signaling (CCS) network 88. Each SSP 64-70 routes telephone calls between a plurality of dispersed network stations 172-186. For example, SSPs 64-70 may rout a telephone call between a calling station (e.g., station 172) and a called station (e.g., station 184) through trunks 90 and lines 92 (e.g., telephone lines). Stations 172-186 may comprise various customer or terminal equipment, such as a telephone unit (wired, cellular or mobile), a facsimile machine, and/or a modem attached to a personal computer. For more information regarding AIN, see Berman, Roger K., and Brewster, John H., "Perspectives on the AIN Architecture," IEEE Communications Magazine, February 1992, pp. 27-32, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A number of features provided by the prior AIN or AIN-type intelligent networks relate to specialized call processing of incoming calls and call traffic.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,860, to WEBER, provides for special processing of calls, such as INward WATS (Wide Area Telephone Service) calls, via a number of local switching offices based on information stored in a central database. The central database is located at a remote Service Control Point (SCP). The local and toll offices of the telephone network compile a call data message via a common channel interoffice signaling (CCIS) link to the central database. The database at the SCP translates the dialed INWATS number into an unlisted destination telephone number based on an originating area code. The unlisted destination number is then returned to the central offices via the CCIS link, and the call is completed. When the number of telephone calls to the unlisted number per unit time exceeds a threshold, the database instructs the telephone system to inhibit such calls from being connected for a predetermined period of time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,094 and 4,611,096, both to ASMUTH et al., disclose a system for providing custom incoming telephone call processing services to a subscriber operating at geographically diverse locations. A subscriber program stored in a central database is accessed to provide instructions to the SSPs to complete incoming calls to one of the subscriber locations in accordance with special services defined by the subscriber. The subscriber program controls the Action Control Points (ACPs) to string together the desired call processing capabilities to process each call. Specified parameters stored in the program, such as time of day, caller location and data inputted by the caller, determine the final destination to which each call should be completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,571, to KAY et al., discloses an Area Wide Centrex system to provide specialized calling features to stations connected to a plurality of central offices. Each of the central office switching points connects to a number of local telephone lines. The features are extended to the local telephone lines by taking the programming intelligence out of the central offices and moving it to a database located in a central location, such as an SCP. Service features are controlled by the central database and are changed by reprogramming the service logic located at the central database. A variety of service features are provided including extension number dialing and call transfer across groups of lines connected to different exchanges. In addition, a work-at-home feature is provided such that when a user from a predetermined home telephone number dials a desired number, access may be granted to certain features of the Area Wide Centrex system.
While prior AIN or AIN-type intelligent network applications have provided various call screening and processing features to subscribers and users, such past attempts have not extended the advantages of AIN functionality to private networks. In particular, prior attempts have not provided a remote access capability to supplement and enhance services to subscribers or users of an existing private network (e.g., networks comprising one or more PBX and/or Centrex systems, networks comprising one or more types of switch types, and networks comprising one or types of trunk configurations) to facilitate multiple location communication and provide increased flexibility to private network users. For example, in private networks having geographically dispersed locations and served by different switches, past attempts have not permitted remote callers to access the private network from any non-network location. This type of capability could enable subscribers to place local area and long distance calls to other locations on the private network at substantially reduced cost. Past attempts have also failed to provide adequate security screening features to control access to private networks from off-network locations through various screening or authorization features, including providing authorization through the use of different types of identifiers.
Such features would be desirable and provide advantages to subscribers and users of private communication networks, such as large multi-location/multi-switch corporate subscribers and government agencies, that desire ease of inter- and intra-location calling, especially from, for example, existing CENTREX and Private Branch Exchange (PBX) sites.